


serendipity

by angryboywonder



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, jay-centric, sick!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: For@fantasticalmemorieson tumblr!Prompt:Jay centric dickjay where Jason is sick and Dick has to take care of him, with lots of love and affection.And of course, a stubborn Jason!





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).



Jason has never felt this type of way before. This is the worst he’s ever felt being sick and he doesn’t know how much longer he can endure it. His chest is tight, his stomach hurts, and his head is feeling cloudy. His eyes are feeling incredibly swollen and he’s sure it’s from the amount of times he’s sneezed and blown his nose. There’s a mountain of tissues displayed on his bed that he’s yet to transfer over to the trashcan on the other side of his room but he sees no point in doing so if more tissues are just going to accumulate. 

 

He hasn’t actually taken anything to cure his sickness, as he sees no point in medication as he believes it only offers a “placebo effect” and no actual long term fixes. 

 

As dramatic as it may be, Jason cannot remember what it was like before he was sick. What it was like being healthy and not miserable, even if it was only about a day ago. 

 

At some point, he thinks he can hear the front door of his apartment being opened but he also feels so stuffy to the point where he’s positive it’s just his imagination. Once he’s elevated enough on his bed, he allows himself to drift into sleep. He’s so exhausted, he doesn’t actually process his dream or understand what is happening. There’s colors, stiff movement to the point of no control and he can’t make out the faces on any of the figures. By the time he wakes up, he can’t scrape up any idea of what he dreamt about. But he forgets about that as soon as he sees his friend enter the room.  

 

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Jason croaks, weakly slamming his fists down on his lap. 

 

Dick approaches him as if it’s no big deal, shrugging as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed with a tray in his hands. “I knew you were sick and took it upon myself to use the spare key under the doormat to get in.” 

 

“How’d you know where my spare key is?” 

 

“I think we all know that you keep a spare key outside just in case you get too drunk and lose your main key.” Jason huffs to himself and allows the tray with his soup to be placed on his lap. “I’ll go grab the medicine I bought for you and bring it in here.” Dick smiles, heading out of the room. 

 

Jason can’t help but make a face of distaste before he turns his attention to the food in front of him. He’s surprised the older man didn’t make a comment on the mountain of used tissues the first time he came in, but when he comes in with the bottle of medicine, he has a large trash bag that he scoops the tissues into. “I could’ve done that myself…” Jason mutters, the edge of the bowl against his lips and he slurps the hot liquid. 

 

“I’ve been here for about eight hours now and I haven’t seen you come out of the room once. Just let me help you, please?”  

 

Jason  _ knows  _ that he actually has no right to complain at this point, but he wouldn’t really admit that he’s low key enjoying the treatment he’s getting, as he realizes that this soup is really good and quite soothing on his throat. The steam coming from it is clearing his sinuses in the best way possible. But when Dick comes at him once again with the medicine, he has to groan exaggeratedly. 

 

“Can I eat first?” 

 

“I’ll go back to the living room after I see you’ve had your medicine.” 

 

Jason huffs, setting the bowl back on the tray and he pops open the bottle of liquid. He’s about to swing it back, unmeasured and everything, before Dick grabs his wrist. “Can you at least take the right dosage?” 

 

“What, afraid I’ll overdose? It’s not even possible, this stuff is fake and just a scheme to make medical professionals gain more money from us.” 

 

Dick makes an exaggerated sound and rolls his eyes. He measures the exact amount that’s stated on the information label and hands Jason the cup, which Jason takes like its a shot of alcohol. 

 

“Happy?” 

 

“Yes, you may continue with your soup.” Dick grins, heading out of the room with all the trash that was accumulated. 

 

The rest of the day Dick is  _ up Jason’s butt,  _ and not even in the pleasant way. Because Jason is awake, Dick feels the need to monitor him. He’s already went through multiple hot rags on his face, his temperature has been checked twice, and the older man actually made him get out of bed to shower. However, after his steamy shower, he steps out to find a fresh change of pajamas, and a towel waiting for him. When he gets back to his room, his bed even has a clean set of sheets, and they’re warm. 

 

“What’s your angle?” Jason asks, slowly sliding back in bed. 

 

“Stop asking me that. The sooner you’re better, the sooner the world can properly be aligned.” Dick spreads his arms as if to represent something like a rainbow, adding some dramatic flair to his purpose. 

 

It’s when Jason is over his sickness that he realizes he misses Dick, because it was nice having someone take care of him and shower him with affection. There was some point of his illness where the older man would sit at the edge of his bed, fingers gently combing through his hair, casually keeping track of the warmth on his forehead. Jason thinks he can actually still feel Dick’s touch but he still wants it there. 

 

He knows that Dick is only a phone call away and he would gladly come back, even if Jason isn’t sick. But would Jason actually call him? He’s not one to intentionally appear needy, and that may be a sign of weakness that he doesn’t wish to display. He flips through the apps on his phone, occasionally pulling up Dick’s contact but quickly leaving it. He squeezes his phone in his hand, huffing a sigh before he chucks it on his bed and leaves his room. 

 

It’s a day later that he gets the  _ “how are you feeling?” _ text with the endless amounts of smiley faces. Jason takes his time to reply, to not make it seem as if he was waiting by his phone. 

 

Jason makes a sandwich and fifteen minutes later he’s replying to the text. He sends a simple  _ “alright”  _ and contemplates actually thanking Dick, but something about that is holding him back. Probably the fact that he’s still shocked that someone took their whole day to tend to his needs and nurse him back to help. There’s still soup in the fridge and medicine on the counter, just in case he needs it. Jason doesn’t want that, though. He wants his friend. 

 

It’s not even a minute after that text is sent that Jason’s phone is vibrating profusely in his hand and out of some odd natural instinct, he’s answering the call before his brain can process what is really happening. “Uh, hello?” 

 

_ “Jay!”  _

 

“What is it, Dick?” Jason clears his throat, throwing his feet up on the coffee table as he crosses his arms over his chest, propping the phone up between his ear and shoulder with his head tilted. Cool status. 

 

_ “I was just checking in and… wanting to know if you were free today?”  _

 

“I didn’t somehow manage to get you sick?” 

 

_ “Manage…? What, were you plotting to get me sick? Yes, Jason, I’m sick. Sick in love with you.”  _

 

Jason’s stomach flip flops at the small comment. However, this is normal for Dick, with his naturally flirty personality. He’s probably this way with his friend Wally. 

 

“Yeah, whatever. So you want to hang out or something?”  _ But, please say yes. _

 

_ “Yes!”  _

 

“Let me look at my schedule.” Jason pauses. Dick thinks he’s legitimately looking at his schedule. His nonexistent schedule. “Yeah, I’m free.” 

 

_ “Hell yeah!”  _

 

“When can I be expecting you?” 

 

_ “I was actually already walking toward your apartment hoping you’d be free.”  _

 

What the actual fuck? 

 

Jason scrambles to his feet, maintaining his casual tone, “oh? Just let me know when you’re close.” They end the call and although Jason doesn’t have time for a full shower, he sprays some cologne and brushes his teeth, tossing his dark hair to the side. It’s still messy, and his wavy hair still falls over his forehead but he heads back into his room to look over his outfit. He has on a t-shirt and some sweats, which he decides to keep, though he changes into some fresh socks to at least feel the effort. 

 

Dick doesn’t really let Jason know when he’s close, and Jason knows that because there’s some enthusiastic knocking on his door. He opens it to find that bright, award winning smile. “Hey!” 

 

“Hey, there.” Jason grins, stepping aside to allow Dick to come in and kick his shoes off. The apartment managed to maintain its cleanliness since Dick was last over. Jason was able to take the trash out and not leave tissues all over the place, and there weren’t a large amount of dishes piling up so that’s already a step. 

 

The older man stays in the living room while Jason heads to the kitchen and gets a bowl of popcorn going. He lets him decide on a movie, and Jason is  _ sure _ Dick is conflicted between if they should watch horror or comedy. He’s sure by the time he comes back there’ll be a comedy movie on. 

 

As he walks out, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth, he’s able to confirm that Dick indeed picked comedy. 

 

It’s a less than impressive Seth Rogan movie. Jason isn’t going to make a comment though, because having Dick back in his apartment is all that he could ask for, and he doesn’t mind pretending to be enthused by the choice of entertainment. He puts the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, takes his seat, and they’re watching the movie. 

 

Dick slides up to Jason on the couch  _ casually _ throughout the movie, which Jason chooses to not acknowledge much although he definitely can notice it, as the cushions on the couch sink occasionally, and now their thighs are touching. An arm is sliding around his shoulders and he grins. 

 

“Are we in high school again?” 

 

Dick pouts,  _ “no!  _ Can I not get close to you?” 

 

“Should’ve yawned while you were at it. You know? Yawn, stretch your arms, slyly throw one around me.” 

 

“Whatever…” 

 

Dick starts to retreat but Jason quickly stops him, grabbing onto his wrist. He pulls the arm back around his own shoulders and even laces their fingers together as they hold hands. “You’re fine.” 

 

His friend looks like he’s about to lean in and close the gap between them but he makes quite a snapping motion as he looks away to sneeze, loud and his whole body jumps with it. “I think I’m getting sick.” He mutters, sinking back into the couch. 

 

“And I’ll take care of you this time.” Jason chuckles, wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! 
> 
> https://angryboywonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
